There are presently available turbochargers for internal combustion engines, but same require hoses, special exhaust manifolds, special inlet and discharge ducts and the like. The provision of hoses, of course, is tantamount to providing greater volume capacity for the air/fuel mixture and, hence, greatly increases the risk of premature explosion, i.e. "backfire". Moreover, the turbocharger units are primarily intended to boost the power of the engine at high load with the result that the engine operation at idle and low loads is extremely rough. Also, with hosing and other connections, it is difficult to avoid the occurence of low spots wherein the air/fuel mixture tends to "puddle", increasing the danger of explosion.